


Raceplay: White on Asian compilation

by WhiteRam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Gay/Bisexual, Incest, M/M, Raceplay, Rimming, Watersports/Golden Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRam/pseuds/WhiteRam
Summary: A collection of posts from my old raceplay tumblr that I felt could stand on their own minus the picture. Consider this a collection of raceplay flash fiction, of sorts. This collects stories with an explicit white male on asian female theme, with some incest, gay and bestiality selections, as well as urination and other lesser taboos. There is some ageplay/shota/loli adjacent content, however I tried to keep these elements subtle so as to avoid getting my tumblr deleted which proved pointless as tumblr deleted my blog 4 times in the month leading up to them banning all adult content.





	Raceplay: White on Asian compilation

Dr. Julia Chan didn’t know quite what to make of her situation. An evolutionary biologist by trade, she expected her discovery of the secret of cross-species insemination to gain her a Nobel prize. But instead, here she was, using her discovery more or less for the entertainment of her white colleague, Dr. Summers. Sure when he first suggested using her own womb as a test subject, e framed it in scientific terms. The fact that she was having an affair with him behind her Asian husband’s back. But as time grew, she found Summer’s control only grew and grew over her. When he finally threatened to withhold his cock from her if she didn’t follow through with his little “experiment,” she broke. So even as Julia dressed up in her finest lingerie to entice her mutt lover, she kept telling herself it was all for science. Even the “puppy slut” tramp stamp tattoo he had made her get, and which she had desperately hidden from her husband, she told herself was no different from a label on a test tube, and was in no way another tool in Summer’s arsenal to demean and dominate her. But as Rex’s doggy dick plowed into over and over again, repeatedly knotting and sealing his semen inside her with every cum blast, she couldn’t help but relish the thought of the look on her husband’s face when she popped out a litter of puppies 9 months from now. As if she would ever let him actually impregnate her…

Because at the end of the day, any inferior raced woman knows its better to be knocked up by a white man’s dog than any inferior raced man.

Maybe if you even take good care of your puppies, he might let you carry his child next…

____

Tricia Kawaguchi had heard of the intoxicating effect of white semen on Asian women, but had never believed it. After all, it sounded far too ridiculous to be true. That was all until of course a homeless white flasher surprised her one night in the park with a cum blast to the face.

Three ours of intense sex later, Tricia could feel the effects begin to wear off, and shame began to fill her from the memories of what she had just done with the white stranger! She had even cleaned his ass with her tongue while she moaned for his cum, all the while he had lambasted her with racial slurs. This shame was quickly rectified however when the white man shot another load all over her face. Soon she could feel her mind go blank with raw lust once again, and did what was previously unthinkable for young Asian mother and wife like herself, she invited the white man, whose name she didn’t even know, back to her place!

Sure in her small three room apartment their would be no way for her to hide the man from her hard working husband, just back from a long day at work supporting them, or even to shield her son from the loud sounds she knew she would be soon be making with the white man, but it didn’t matter.

All she knew was that she needed to feel this white man’s dick inside her again, and if it meant giving him a new home to stay in, all the better. This way she figured she could have all the access to him she wanted…

____

Half white, half Asian Emma Jing-Wei Graham had a bad habit.

Make that multiple bad habits, actually.

You see, not only did Emma like to go to school without any panties on, she liked to go to school with her white daddy’s cum dripping out of her holes.

While she loved the feeling of her daddy lingering inside her, it did present her with something of a quandary. Her daddy’s cum made her so horny during the day she could barely stop from fingering herself during class, but in her frenzy she often couldn’t help but spill her daddy’s seed all over the floor, wasting it. Being an industrious Asian girl, however, it wouldn’t be long before she developed a solution!

She would merely have to wait till lunch, then, when no one was looking, would scoop her daddy’s cum out of her pussy, and ever so delicately sprinkle it over the rice her mother packed for her everyday, and would savor the nutritious taste of her father’s white cum…

____

Kumiko was a miko, a shrine maiden, and therefor a protector of all of Japan’s most sacred and ancient traditions, including the tradition of Japanese women, and all Asian women really, of accepting white cocks into all of their holes. Whenever Kumiko saw a white tourist approach her shrine, she would first present her fat nip tits to him, and if she received a sign of approval, she would pull down her panties, bend over the shrine, and take the white man’s genetic donation to the temple directly…

____

Asian boy Joey Liu thought he had it made with the rich all-American milf Jessica Alstad. He had always wanted a white girl, and now that she had hired him as a personal assistant, this was his big chance! He even went along with it when she forced him to dress up as her maid.

2 months, 34 peggins, 12 handjobs into his own mouth when he was good, and exactly 0 penetrations of Jessica on his part later, Joey didn’t know what was worse, that he didn’t read the fine print on his contract, or the way his mouth began to drool when her big dick white husband came home…

____

Mrs. Wang was always a passionate woman. A married mother of three lovely daughters, she had always been a true tiger mom and feminist, making sure her daughters were always empowered and in control! It was only natural that she would take her passion of pushing kids to be their very best to the realm of education! One area in particular she was passionate about was sex education. Mrs. Wang had always felt that American culture was far too repressed, much like her native Chinese culture she had tried to escape. Being a true feminist, she even had come to an “agreement” with her Asian husband that their relationship should be open on her end. After all, how would one truly smash the Asian patriarchy without first untethering Asian female sexuality, while curtailing Asian male sexuality!? Her husband, who had always considered himself the progressive type, could not agree more and stayed home watching their daughters, while his wife became a prolific speaker across the country. You see, Mrs. Wang’s specialty was Aryan male sexual education, and was hired by predominately white high schools to give their Aryan students a chance to learn, in a thoroughly “hands on” manner, their natural roles as the rightful owners of Asian women.

It was Mrs. Wang’s self given mission to awaken each American Aryan male across the country to his inner sexual dominance. She would begin by introducing each of the Asian orifices to the class, with each one giving a demonstration of its use to white men. For example, after the oral section she would suck off each of their stirring virile white cocks and then precede to rim them hard again, during the anal section she would guide each of them into her ass, and finally during the vaginal section she would guide each each one into her cunt and let them deposit a load of genetic material into her willing pussy.

This would be followed by the domination section of her class, which could last a week. For this week, she would be completely naked except for a dog collar and leash, during which the white student’s would take turns during different periods leading her around. During that period, they could use any of her holes to relieve themselves, of either cum or urine, how they saw fit whenever they wanted, whether it was in the halls or in the middle of class, it didn’t matter. This was to demonstrate to the white students that there was no limit in the submission of Asian women to white men, and that it was only natural they used them whenever and however they saw fit.

Mrs. Wang would top off each week at each school with a large gangbang with all her students, where she would try and make sure each one ejaculated at least three times into her fertile Asian cunt. Mrs. Wang had a tradition that by at least the end of each of her tours of American high schools, she would become pregnant with another baby to remember the tour by, and to give her husband something more to do back at home.

After her last tour, Mrs. Wang has become pregnant with twin girls, and her husband couldn’t be happier.

____

 

Reiji Kamakura was sad his wife, Misao, had to go on another one of her important business trips. Having the woman be the bread winner in Japanese society was highly unusual, but Reiji had always considered himself the progressive type, and supported his wife’s business endeavors while he raised their daughter. Reiji wasn’t quite sure what his wife did, only that she helped market DVD releases for an American company, a fact all of her friends found quite prestigious.

Although Reiji was somewhat ashamed to acknowledge it, he sometimes looked forward to his wife’s business trips as it allowed him to engage in his own dirty little ritual every time she left town for the states. Reiji would leave his daughter with the friendly neighbor woman, and would venture from the suburbs into Tokyo’s Akihabara district, often fetishized by foreigners as the so called “anime capital of the world,” but in reality consisting of about 90% porn stores filled with shuffling, lonely Japanese men. Reiji took this seedy pilgrimage, which seemed to happen more and more often lately, to find a porn DVD to blow some steam off after a long night looking after little Tamako.

Reiji combed through the shelves of his favorite section, the reverse “nampa” genre, or “reverse pickup,” where woman would approach random men and offer themselves up to them. Reiji loved this genre, as Caucasian-on-Japanese interracial porn had begun to become big in Japan much to his chagrin, and the idea that not only were Japanese women still attracted to Japanese men, but that they would even be the ones to initiate sex with them was very exciting for him. As he was making the rounds, a certain DVD caught his eye starring Furin Yariman, who bore more than a passing resemblance to his wife. Reiji knew it couldn’t be her though, as her breasts were much larger than his wife’s. Granted, it had been a while since the two of them had sex or even really got a good look at each other naked, what with Misao’s constant traveling and all putting a damper on their intimacy, but Reiji was confident in his wife’s fidelity and in his own ability to recognize her naked. If anything, this resemblance was a plus for Reiji, he would not only get to enjoy his favorite genre, but would also get to fantasize about his beloved wife to boot!

When Reiji finally got a chance to pop the disk in, he was disappointed to find it was not only a reverse pick up DVD, but also featured his most loathed genre, WMAF interracial action. In his excitement over the woman’s resemblance to his wife, he must have forgot to read the back of the box before rushing to the register. Reiji just gritted his teeth and decided to masturbate through it, as this wasn’t exactly the first time this had happened to him, and he had gotten good at mentally imagining Japanese men and himself in place of Caucasian actors. Reiji always told himself he had nothing to fear about Caucasian men anyway, as he had the biggest cock in his whole school as a kid and was sure that he could compete. Granted his cock was only large by Japanese standards at 4 inches, but that was besides the point! The DVD opened with Furin parading around an American beach in a tight bikini with her tits and vagina spilling out, and the English words “fuck me!” written across her buttocks. When Furin approached her first Caucasian target, opened her mouth and said: “Excuse me Mistah Gaijin-Sama, may I sucku your Cocku?” Reiji was floored by not only how much she looked like his wife, but also sounded like her! This entranced Reiji to the point where he didn’t even notice how furiously he was masturbating as his not-wife approached American after American, offering herself up to them, and when her engrish failed, merely showed them her ass with the command “fuck me!” written on it, which the American men gladly obliged. In his entracement, Reiji even forgot to mentally replace the Caucasians in his mind with Japanese, and watched mesmerized as raging white cock after white cock thrusted into Furin’s inviting, gushing Japanese holes. By the segments end, he had ejaculated a large (again, by Japanese standards) quarter of a teaspoon of semen!

After the first segment, the video changed to a clothed interview with Furin, who was discussing her massive attraction to white men, and her love of Caucasian penis. Suddenly disgusted with himself, Reiji decided to clean himself up and fast forward through the rest when he got back. During this part, he mercifully missed when Furin mentioned her growing disinterest in her husband back in Japan, and her plan to eventually guide her daughter to go white as well…

To his horror however, when he got back he found little Tamako pointing at the TV screen, shouting and laughing.

“Look Papa-san! Its Mama! Mama!”

Reiji quickly scooped up little Tamako and took her back to her bedroom, only thankful that it was a fully clothed segment she had walked in on. When he laid her back down for the night, he explained to her that, no, that was not her mother, and that she should just forget the whole thing ever happened.

“But papa! What does “Gaijin Penisu” mean? When that woman who looked like Mama talked about it she looked so happy and I wanna know why!”

Flustered beyond belief, Reiji just sternly talked back to her, careful not to yell:

“Its nothing you’ll ever have to think about dear, and trust me, its nowhere as great as that woman made it out to be! Now go to sleep, I’ll make flapjacks in the morning!” With the promise of her favorite breakfast, American flapjacks, Tamako quickly forgot all about what had happened and willed herself to sleep so she could skip to her awaited morning meal. Tamako was a beautiful little green eyed girl (Reiji was certain the green eyes were a sign of his descendance from Chinese royalty, and not Caucasian genetic interloping), and was destined to grow up to be a beautiful Japanese woman, and Reiji wanted to make sure she stayed true to the Japanese people and married a true Japanese!

Crisis averted, Reiji sat down to make it through the last segment of the video. He watched Furin as she approached a group of white basketball players in a park completely naked, except for one key detail, a wedding ring. Reiji could have sworn this was Misao’s wedding ring, but at this point Reiji was so in denial about the truth of what he was watching, that not even this dissuaded him. Although appearing demure at first, “Furin” proceeded to entirely slut out after she got the white players back at her hotel room, taking load after load of aryan semen over every portion of her body. No matter how many times the white men orgasmed, they never seemed to tire, nor did “Furin” or her gushing Japanese cunt, squrting out orgasm after orgasm. The whole time Furin let out a slew of degrading statements about Japanese men, and praises of Caucasian men.

“Ah! My Japanese husband never could-Ugh-Reach so far!”

“Your dick’s kissing my womb! Make sure to let out lots of semen into me! I want another half white baby!

“Asian-unf-men are so useless! White cocks are the best! Why didn’t I start doing-oh oh oh-this sooner!?”

After one final climactic orgasm before the end, “Furin” dropped the final bomb in Japanese.

“Ah! AH! AH! REIJI KUN-OWW-I’M NOT SORRY!”

Misao/Furin then jettisoned a geyser from her pussy and collapsed, and the screen faded to black.

This was the last straw, and any figment of disbelief Reiji had clung to over the last two and half hours slipped away, and the realization that he had just spent, again, two and half hours masturbating to his wife getting rammed by foreign devils washed over him. The most shameful part, however, was how he had came more than he had ever in his life when he finally accepted who it was he was watching on screen, the truth about his wife’s real career, and the probable parentage of his “daughter.” He had come a full half a teaspoon.

After cleaning himself off, Reiji went to bed.

After all, he had flapjacks to make in the morning…

____

In China, tradition is very important, and its rare for new traditions to arise. However, among the youth of China a new wedding good luck ritual is becoming popular. As Chinese feminist women gain more and more prominence in the Chinese social sphere, the modern Chinese woman can truly have it all! What this increasingly means is a Chinese man to foot the bills, and a Caucasian lover to fulfill her physical needs. To mark and celebrate this new social trend, during modern Chinese weddings instead of having the groom kiss the bride, its becoming popular for the bride’s white lover to place the first post-wedding creampie in her chink cunt in front of her cheering family and husband.

____

In the past, Asian tiger moms prioritized the learning of classical instruments for their daughters. However, now that Asians are becoming more integrated in American society, having an Asian daughter who can properly worship a big aryan penis is the must have, with those who can throat-fuck out the biggest creamy Caucasian load having the biggest bragging rights.

____

When China Airlines started to lose ground to other companies in the international market, stewardess Mei-hua was worried. After she had divorced her Chinese husband, this job had meant the world to her! Being divorced in a traditional Asian society was no easy task, not to mention the daughter she had to support! China Airlines had allowed Mei to escape her life, to visit new places and meet exotic people, and she be damned to see it fail.

So one night as Mei was watching her favorite news gossip show with her daughter curled up sleeping beside her, she got an idea. All the news stories that night seemed to be about how all the female Chinese celebrities were shacking up with white men from overseas, both famous and not so famous. In addition to this, she had often heard her stewardess coworkers tittering off about how much more aggressive and virile their white lovers were on lay overs than their own Chinese husbands at home (something Mei knew from experience regarding her own ex-husband). So therefore, if white men were naturally more sexually active, and therefore produced prodigiously larger amounts of sperm than Asian men, and were naturally prone to dumping said sperm into Asian women, why not provide white men with in flight sexual services? Mei figured that it must be awfully painful to sit through long flights on a large white nut sack bursting with pure white seed just waiting to get out, so why not give white men a release? If anything, it was a humanitarian effort!

But Mei knew that the top execs would never go for it, even if she could get into contact with them. They were all Chinese men with Chinese (therefore small) penises, what would they know of surging aryan virility and the endless business possibilities!?!? So Mei got to work, if the execs wouldn’t go for it, she’d just have to do it herself! Mei immediately began a guerilla marketing campaign, posting on all the traveling message boards she could find, advertising free sexual services to all white men who joined her on her next flight on China Airlines!

—

When the big day finally came, Mei was nervous. About half of the plain was white men, while the rest was Chinese families and businessmen. But Mei would stay strong! She got up to the front of the plain, kneeled, and recited her planned introductory speech:

“Hello, I’m Mei-hua Chau, and today I will be the designated semen receptacle for the white travelers on today’s flight. If the white men in need of sexual relief could line up on either side of me, I would like to begin by allowing each and everyone of you to unload your first round onto my face as a sign of my openness to you and your needs, our loyal white customers.”

At first the white men were nervous, not knowing what to make of the situation, until two brave souls got up, and dropped their pants in front of the entire cabin, drawing gasps of pleasure from the women and gasps of shock from the Chinese men. Mei dutifully smiled at both of them as they began to jack off over her face, until, pop! Both of them unleashed a load easily three times the amount Mei’s ex-husband had ever produced! But Mei could feel that these white men were still holding something back, that they were uncertain of her newfound unwavering devotion to pleasing white cock! Thinking fast, Mei quickly wiped up the Caucasian semen from her face and lapped it up, savoring each drop! At the sight of the Chinese woman so eagerly slurping white sperm, the rest of the white men quickly dropped their pants and formed a line on each side of her, each one producing a monolithic load of cum easily septuple, if not octuple anything her chink husband had ever been able to give her! After each load, Mei dutifully and worshipfully wiped each cumblast off her face, swallowing each drop. And this was only the beginning! Before long, Mei had gotten all of the other stewardesses and several of the Chinese female passengers (much to the horror of many of their husbands) in on the in-flight orgy! By the time the plane landed, there wasn’t a Chinese woman on board who hadn’t had a taste of pure superior aryan semen! Even one of the female copilots had managed to sneak in a creampie!

—

Needless to say, China Airlines flight 2871 was a roaring success, and immediately turned around the fortunes of the ailing airline. As well, Mei was launched into immediate stardom as an example of a strong, feminist Chinese female entrepreneur! When offered a promotion by her company, Mei declined, instead preferring to stay on the front lines of China Airlines brand new inflight Caucasian penis service, knowing she could use her new found celebrity to provide a strong example to not only her own daughter at home, but to Asian girls the world round, showing that pleasing Caucasian penis not only felt, really, really good, it could have other benefits for Asian girls as well!

____

Chizuko Aishiwa had always loved baseball and had dreamed since she was a little girl of being a bat girl in the American Major leagues. So when she got an offer to work for the Cleveland Caucasians baseball team, she jumped at the opportunity. Granted, these weren’t the kind of “bats” she was expecting to take care of, but ultimately she found taking care of the teams hunking white “sluggers” to be very satisfying, especially when they hit “homeruns” all over her face…

____

Jessica Tram was a successful Asian mother of two, CEO, and loving wife to her Chinese Husband, she never thought she would find herself here of all places in a dirty bathroom offering herself up to any white stranger who happened to come along, offering her body as both a sex toilet and regular toilet. But after that white accountant she met at a business conference a month ago used her so roughly back in her hotel room and, yes, urinated on her afterwords, she found herself going to unusual lengths to relive that shame, that degradation, that supreme bliss of having a white man use her as he saw fit…

____

As a kid, when Akira heard his childhood friend (and secret love) say she wanted to marry a soldier when she grew up, he tried his hardest to make it into the Japan Self Defense Force so that he could impress her. When he finally made it in as an adult, he rushed to find his old friend to tell her the good news!

So, you can imagine his shock when he found her on the way to her house in slutty clothes and with dyed hair! He had just talked to her last week, what could have caused this sudden change?

Then he saw the man she was hanging on, a blonde haired blue eyed member of the U.S. Army!

When she saw him over her shoulder in his uniform, she just scoffed.

“Sorry Akira, when I said I wanted a soldier, I meant one in a real army! Not that faggy self defense force OUR country has! You’ll have to excuse us, I was just taking Jack here back to my apartment to fuck his brain out! Sayounara!”

____

“Hi! I’m Suki!”

“And I’m Yuki!”

“AND WE ARE THE HAKUJIN COCK HUNTERS!!! Bringing you the best tips and tricks to get the best white cocks into your asian pussy, right here on the White Breeding Network!”

“And they’re all the best because they’re all white!”

“On today’s special beach themed episode we’ll be showing you all the best ways for an asian girl to get some nice aryan jizz to cool you down in this summer heat, so bust out the slutty bikinis and the suntan lotion/lube combo and lets get to work!”

“First we’ll be going to our younger sister Kuki for some fashion tips!”

“Hey Oneechans! Kuki here! I’m down here at Occupation beach, a hot spot for visiting gaijin tourists and soldiers, where an American flag bikini has become the common code for a Japanese girl on the prowl for some big white American cock! I’m here with young 18 year old Private John Saxon getting ready for my first dicking of the summer, and OH-OH MY… I guess the don’t call you a private for nothing now, do they soldier?”

Kuki then burst out into a titter of nervous giggles.

“Big sisters, I gotta admit this is the biggest white cock I’ve ever seen, but as we say on the show, when the panties are down, there aint no going back, so enough talking, lets get to fucking, BANZAI!”

____

Since the U.S. annexation of Japan, the show バンザイ！すべてが大きな白いペニスを崇拝してみましょう！ , or Banzai! Lets all Worship a Big White Penis! had become all the rage in Japan, featuring a healthy dose of entertainment, featuring cute Japanese girls all doing their best to please their white masters, as well as subtle education on such topics as “how best to adorn yourself in the flag of your conqueror?” and “interesting new vaginal moves and routines to keep your white lover interested.”

____

Here class we can see Commandant Aloïsia Martin, leader of the female division of the East Asia Purification force, prepping a freshly captured Japanese slave for a round of intense breeding, courtesy of the young brave white men of the male division of the East Asia Purification force… 

____

Japanese salarymen are famous for their hardwork and dedication, so much so they’ll often forgo vacation altogether and instead send their wives overseas.  
Happy wife, happy life, right?

And if she happens to come back with a white baby in her stomach, all the better, right?

Additional fun fact: Halfbreed white/asian children (called “haafu,” japanese pronunciation of the english word half, they have no Ls remember?) are often famed in japan for their beauty and caucasoid features, such as blue eyes, lighter hair, etc. So much so there have even reports of japanese woman staying at 外人家, literally “gaijin (foreigner) houses,” which are low rent boarding houses for foreigners in the country, with the sole intention of getting knocked up by some young white stud!

____

Anzu and her daughter Mai were both ama, traditional Japanese pearl divers who generally wear little more than a loin cloth. As the pearl industry began to dry up, both began giving diving shows for a local boat tour company that catered to foreigners. The shows started off innocently enough, but it wasn’t long before the seasoned Anzu started taking the shows in a more riskier direction, much to her innocent daughter Mai’s shock. Certainly, Anzu knew masturbating on the rocks in front of her daughter (and prying Caucasian eyes) might be a little shocking for Mai, but Anzu had good business sense, and knew the best way to draw in more western customers was through the power of Japanese pussy!

Being a good, attentive Japanese daughter, it wasn’t long before Mai joined Anzu in the spectacle. Soon, nautical mother-daughter lesbianism became one of the main attractions of the Tokushima Boat Tours Company. In particular, the pair’s signature move, the koi sixty nine, was quite the crowd pleaser. The move mirrored the circular mating dance of koi fish, which holds great symbolic importance in eastern culture, by gently spinning just below the surface of the water while feasting on each others tender pussies, culminating with each one thrusting their cunts above water just as they orgasmed, their squirting mimicking the flukes of whales. As ama are free-divers who naturally develop the ability to hold their breaths for long amounts of time underwater, they could keep up these routines for long amounts of time without coming up for air.

Eventually Anzu found another way to attract even more customers, by giving “interactive” private mother-daughter exhibitions after each tour to each of their Caucasian customer’s back at their hotel rooms…

____

In Japanese society, “スキンシップ,” or “skinship,” where members of the same family bathe together, is considered a normal, non-sexual way of building intimacy between family members.

Due to this, Tetsuo Nishikori had no issue bathing with his mother, Kinuyo, and adopted Caucasian brother, Scott Nishikori. After all, he had been adopted shortly after Tetsuo’s own birth, as their parent’s had wanted two children and his mother had a condition that made carrying another child problematic. Scott himself was actually the orphaned son of a friend his mother knew when she went to college in the states, so he naturally fit into their family.

Granted, Tetsuo was always a little jealous that Scott’s penis was bigger than his, and after they both hit puberty, a lot bigger than his. This didn’t seem to bother their mother at all though, who even seemed quite receptive in helping his brother out with his hormonal urges during this “difficult time.” After a while, it became a regular occurrence in the Nishikori household that during their daily relaxing bath after a long day at school with their mother, Kinuyo would help relieve Scott’s “stress” in special ways, while Tetsuo would look on, usually attempting to hide the fact he was masturbating under the water. Sure Kinuyo tried to play coy at first to Scott’s rushed advances, attempting to spare Tetsuo’s feelings no doubt, but it wasn’t long before she broke down.

Unusually long kisses turned to hand jobs under the water, which turned into blowjobs after Tetsuo got out (he’d always peek through the door anyways), which turned naturally into blowjobs even when Tetsuo was still around, which led to frottage and general open body part rubbing that shouldn’t happen between mother and son, all up to Kinuyo “sitting on Scott’s lap” during the bath, which of course was just plain sex. Tetsuo didn’t even know why they tried to hide it at that point, after all, you could hardly call the vigorous thrusting, grunting and moaning that occurred just “sitting on Scott’s lap.”

Before long all sense of decorum went out the window, with Kinuyo barely recognizing Tetsuo’s presence in the bath. As soon as Scott got his pants down, she was sure to clamp her nip mouth around Scott’s surging white rod. As the months went on, the sex just got messier and messier, with all nature of bodily fluids polluting the water they all shared. Before long she was even pregnant with another child, a daughter. Tetsuo figured either Scott’s Aryan semen really did have some magical property to it, or his mother had just faked her condition to get out of having another Asian baby.

Tetsuo couldn’t really say he was upset at the turn of events. After all, Scott was well known around school for getting caught in sexual escapades with the Japanese girls at their school. Tetsuo had even walked in on Scott with some of his own girlfriends! Not to mention that just last week Scott had even been caught with the history teacher he’d had a crush on all year. In short, Tetsuo was used to getting cuckolded by Scott at every turn, why should it be any different at home? And in the end, he did truly love his brother and wanted him to be happy…

There was one thing that really annoyed him however.

During his vigorous sex sessions with his mom, Scott would end up letting out so much cum it would muck up the bathwater, turning the clean water a milky white.

Although he had to admit, Scott’s Aryan cum really did have a nice moisturizing effect on his skin…

____

Your older sister, Susie Park, sent this to you on accident. You didn’t know who it could of been for, or who was missing out. You figured it couldn’t of been your sister’s boyfriend, Jay Kwon, although your names were similar and you sometimes got messages from your sister meant for him. Usually when you got nude photos from your sister on accident, you usually just deleted them and tried to not think too hard about how hot your sister was.

You had always looked up to Jay, as he was both athletic and captain of the school’s soccer team. As you were both Korean kids, and you in particular had always been picked on for being a little Asian boy by the white kids at school, he provided hope for you that even you could surpass the stereotypes and show them all! So naturally, when you heard your sister’s relationship with Jay was on the rocks, you were a little distraught at what could possibly follow.

Of course, in the next pictures that dinged into your phone, the man prominently featured was not Jay Kwon. When you eventually got a look at his face you could only groan in disgust at who it was: Joseph Stevens. Not only was this white man Jay’s primary athletic rival in the school for state championships as the Tennis captain, he was also your biggest enemy! You had even told your sister all about how much you hated him, how he cavorted around with all the Asian girls in school and only laughed in your face when you told him to stick to his own kind! How could she choose him of all people!? But as the pictures kept coming one after another, you got a clear picture why.

Joseph was hung like a fucking horse.

Whereas you’d usually just delete the pictures, this time you sat staring at your phone entranced as your little dicklet got stiffer and stiffer, waiting impatiently for the next update in your own sister’s debauchery. You saw as she titfucked Joseph with her unusually large Asian tits, his cock big enough she could easily suck on his bulbous glans on the other side. You watched attentively as she throated his enormous white prick in stages, each new picture documenting her progress as she slowly fitted more and more of his shaft down her throat. You finally watched in terror as you got pics of his horse cock slowly sliding into her Korean cunt, stretching it farther than you could ever hope to.

Subconsciously you told yourself to take your hands out of your pants and stop rubbing your tiny rice dick, but you were too far gone.

This was too good.

This was something you would never have.

This was real, satisfying sex.

You could only let out a tiny sigh as you shot your pathetic load to a close up shot of your sister’s wrecked, Caucasian cum soaked pussy. Your sister was a filthy race traitor whore, but from the size of his cock, you knew you couldn’t blame her. None of this could have prepared you for the video she sent last though.

“Did you like the show Jay, you pathetic no dick cuckold?”

She was speaking into the camera as Joseph held the phone, herself kneeling on the ground working Joseph’s massive shaft with two hands.

“That’s right Jay. I’d much rather be Joseph’s white dick loving gook whore than your little Korean housewife any day! I can’t even believe you asked me to marry you after college! You think I liked going out with you? You think I liked kissing your cold gookboy lips? I was disgusted the whole time Jay! The only reason I put up with you was to get my racist ass parents off my back! If I had it my way I would of been sucking Joseph here’s dick from the moment I first met him! You think his size is the only reason? As if. I don’t even care what size he is, as long as he’s white and more importantly not a disgusting little Asian boy like you he can put his dick wherever he wants! I’m a white owned whore now Jay, so go fuck yourself, if your little dicklet can even reach!”

Joseph then blasted a massive load all over your sisters face.

You had no idea how he could still produce that much cum after cumming so much inside her. You could only feel the little wet spot in your jeans with shame. You’d been holding up for a week and you still couldn’t produce more than a half teaspoon!

“Oh, and one more thing,” your sister said as she wiped Joseph’s load off her face, delicately sucking it off each finger, savoring it, “I sent this to you on purpose little bro. I know you’ve been jacking off to my pics you little freak. I just want you to know this is something, you’ll never, ever get to do. Even if I liked incest, I would never do it with an Asian boy like you. Maybe my own half white daughters, but never, ever you. Got that you little bitch? Good.”

The photos stopped comming after that…

____

 

Idol culture has always been a big thing in Japan, with nerdy Japanese male idol otakus sometimes spending thousands of dollars just for the chance to exchange a sweaty handshake with the women they’ve been obsessing over. Typically, these women are expected to stay chaste in the pubic eye, being severely punished if its ever leaked that they even have a boyfriend, so as to better appease the sick fantasies of their pathetic male Japanese fans.

One new girl group is changing all of this however, all as they explode up the charts. Not only is the group having surprisingly popularity with Japan’s female listeners, they’ve taken the typical image of chastity and thrown it out the window, surprisingly gaining them praise from feminist groups the world over. Taking cue from the numerical themed 48 member idol group AKB48, the group has taken to calling themselves WW3, or “White Worshiper 3.″

The group, who you can see in the first promotional image above, consists of Kumiko, the pink bubblegum haired slutty one who is always bubbly and happy when around white men, Raku, the stubborn dark haired one who is uppity around white men until she sees their dicks, where her true sluttiness is revealed, and finally their demure yet fearless leader, Alice, the white blonde British expat who leads the group in all the proper ways of pleasing white men.

The group’s shows in particular are known to be explosive, with each song featuring a parade of white cocks being brought on stage from Japan’s expat community, each of which are slovenly worshiped by the girls during each others solos, all in front of a roaring Japanese audience of fans.

Each concert ends with the song “W.W.W” or “We’re (all) White (cock) Worshipers,” where they bring all the expats and on stage along with many of the female fans from the audience in an explosive orgy of cum and fluids, often resulting in several encores as the groups often has trouble completing the song with all the white cocks in their mouths. The aftermath of each concert is photographed for posterity, as you can see in the second photograph above of the group post-concert decorated in Aryan-jisom…

____

Not to be out done by the success of new white power Japanese Idol group W3 (Or “White Worshiper 3″), the even newer group “Yellow Animals” (pictured above performing their new hit “I Heart Rape (by White Men)) has gone up and beyond in the sluttienss of their performances. 

Featuring the pink haired “cow girl” Ushi Yumi, renowned for her massive lactating nip mammaries which are perfect for feeding white babies, the dark haired “cat girl” Neko Ami, who is so well known for her love of anal that she’s often photographed on the street offering her bare backside to any passing white men, as well as their “owner” Kokoro Suzuki, who before her stint as an idol was a well known advocate of interracial love between white men and Asian women.

The groups shows are infamous for their explosiveness, featuring a rotating cast of famous white breeding studs and amateur white men alike, as well as constant inclusion of audience interaction with female fans. This group has been splitting fans recently with the W3, whose fans prefer the more innocent, hidden slut image of Asian women, as opposed to the fans of Yellow Animals, who prefer the more hyper-lewd, constantly white cock thirsty image of Asian women. This white reporter asks, why can’t we have both?

____

To capitalize on the new world-wide success of white power Idol groups, the Japanese government has created its own for propaganda purposes. The group is unique in that its made up of three blood related sisters who are still in high school. Their purpose is to tour the high schools of the United States and other predominantly white countries in order to boost tourism and cause an influx of superior white genes to Japan, all by introducing young Aryan males to the natural submissiveness of Asian women to white men.

The sisters, pictured above in their signature school uniforms, are as follows, Aki in the red, who is known as “the spicy one,” and loves whoring herself out in front of an audience, Midori in the green who is known as “the fun one,” who loves going on dates with her white fans before fucking their brains out, and Aoi in the blue, who is known as “the innocent one,” leads her younger sisters in their sluttiness while also being the perfect example of ideal Japanese femininity, always humble, always demure, and most importantly always submissive to white men.

The groups shows in the U.S. have been a roaring success at high schools all over the nation, which in addition to featuring catchy pop songs about the sexual openness of Japan to the mighty white cock, features hands on demonstrations for the students, with the act both individually servicing each white male student after the show, as well as featuring a live orgy during the show for any white student, male or female, or Asian student, female only (sorry Asian boys!), who feel like joining in!

The shows have been so successful in fact, that a world tour of all Caucasian nations is planned next spring…

____

 

Nathan Tanaka was tired of always getting pushed around by the white guys in his school, so he did what Asian men have done for centuries when the want to feel tough: pick up martial arts. Given his drive and dedication, it was only a matter of time before Nathan quickly became a master of the Chisai Chinpo style of Karate.

Naturally wanting to test his metal, as all young combatants do, and prove himself once and for all as the strongest of all Asians, he entered his city’s Cross-Style Martial Arts Tournament. First he defeated David Wong and his Xiǎo Yīnjīng style of Shaolin kung fu, and then he defeated Tim Park and his Jag-eun Eumgyeong style of tae-kwon do, and so on and so on until he reached the final round! However, Nathan was not prepared to see who his opponent would be.

Not only was it his arch-rival from school, the decidedly Caucasian Jim Stone, but it also turned out Jim was a black belt in Hakujin Chinpo style Karate, his school of martial arts arch-nemesis! So you can understand why Nathan was on his guard when during the intermission before the round Jim, with his girlfriend Lucy Hudson around his arm, approached him with a proposition.

“Say what Nathan, lets make this match interesting. If you win, you can fuck my girlfriend here, but if I win, i get to fuck you?” Lucy only giggled at this.

Nathan was torn. On one hand, he knew this was past his better judgement. On the other, he had always had a crush on the beautiful white Lucy Hudson ever since he had first seen her in third grade, with her green eyes and auburn hair, and seeing her with JIM of all people had been driving you crazy all throughout school. “Who knows,” he even thought, “Maybe if I beat up Jim in front of her then give her a show of what good Asian cock can do, she’ll even leave him for me!”

And so, after little hesitation, Nathan agreed to Jim’s wager.

Depending on how you look at it, it was either the worst or best decision of his life.

It didn’t take long for Jim to take Nathan down in the ring. A simple groin strike and hip throw, and Nathan suddenly found himself lying on his back, having lost the round in three seconds. Jim’s Hakujin Chinpo style was just too strong. Mortified, Nathan ran to the locker room, only to find Jim and his girlfriend waiting there. Knowing he couldn’t overpower the Caucasian karate master, he simply submitted to what happened next.

Before he knew it, he was beant over a bench with his hands tied behind his back with his useless black belt, as Jim’s big white cock pulverized his nip asshole. He didn’t know what was worse, the way Lucy was belting out laughing at how small and pathetic his Asian dicklet was, or how he kept having to fight the growing erection he could feel coming as Jim’s powerful cock kept sliding in and out of him, each time seeming to hit deeper and deeper. Subconsciously he even began missing the warmth it gave off deep inside of him each time Jim pulled out a little, craving that feeling of deeper penetration. When Jim finally planted his cock inside him fullbore to the hilt, and let out what felt like a massive flood of caucasian cum, he couldn’t hold out any longer. His dicklet spurted feebly in the biggest orgasm he could muster.

“Gawd Jimmy, look at that. He came from being fucked. What a faggot. I guess its true what tey say, Asian men are just a bunch of pussies! I just never thought they meant that literally! Hahaha!

The humiliation inflicted by Lucy’s word burned deep inside Nathan’s head, causing his little dicklet to rise again…thus signalling to Jim to start fucking him again, starting the shameful cycle all over again.

In the coming months, Nathan found himself challenging Jim to rematches over and over again, each time upping the ante, until finally after what felt like the 100th loss he found himself in the position of being Jim’s bitch boy for the year. So each day after school, he had to dutifully report to Jim’s house to help him empty his balls, usually with Lucy looking on masturbating to display of her boyfriend’s masculine dominance, knowing that when he was done with Nathan, he’d start with her. Nathan hoped that if he was good, he might even be able to lick Lucy’s perfect white and freckled Aryan pussy, but deep down inside he knew he just kept doing this because he had become addicted to the feeling of white cock inside him, just like every other Asian man and woman in existence…

____

As it became increasingly obvious that the male soldiers of Japan and South Korea were useless in their military alliances with the United States, the women of both countries rose to fulfill the role. As history has shown, women are generally unfit for combat duty, they instead decided to use their more womanly talents in order to comfort the Caucasian American soldiers facing down the red menace. And so, the C.T.R.C. - E.A.U., or Caucasian Testicle Relief Unit - East Asia Unit, was born.

In the first three photos above you can see new recruits Suki Yamada, 18, and Ah-reum Kim, 30 and mother of two, training with two vets of the corps Aryan unit, Susan Aldridge, 32, and Cassandra Blair, 23. As you can see, during their initial exposure training, the women were very shy, with the married Ah-reum being very hesitant to show her cunt to the white soldiers, nervous what her ex-soldier husband back home would think if he saw the photos. However, as you can see in the next photograph, those worries quickly vanished when the soldiers whipped out their throbbing white cocks. Asses thrust into the air like bitches in heat and hungrilly gulping down any white cocks offered, the soldiers passed their sexual availability communication test with flying colors. To celebrate their final passing of all tests and promotion to active sexual duty, it is customary for the inferior cunt to share a cream pie with the Aryan who trained her, as you can see in the third photo of Mrs. Kim tongue swapping messy loads of Caucasian sperm with Miss Aldridge as both receive a fresh load in their pussies.

While the program has been met with great acclaim by the brave woman who joined up at the programs inception, there has been some resistance by the women who had already been serving in Korea’s armed forces in a combat or other role, who were in turn forcibly transferred to the unit with the U.S. full integration of both country’s armed forces. The last photo in particular depicts this, sowing the former Officer Geuyn-he Park servicing the lowly Private Paul Armstrong, who had previously ranked far below her. Over time however, these complaints have diminished, as the female officers have found themselves addicted to the taste of the white soldiers’ cum…

____

Like most of the Asian boys in his school, Allen Yang hated the annual Penis Measuring day at the start of the school year. The rules were simple, any male with a sub par penis size would be put in the Beta Track, and would have to help those with the larger penis sizes in the Alpha track deal with their sexual urges for the rest of the school year. The idea was this would serve as an alternative to abstinence only sex education, that by allowing those boys with excessive testosterone to release themselves into their more feminine counterparts, it would cut down on the teen pregnancy rate, although in reality it just gave those in the Alpha Track another set of holes to dominate. In theory, anyone could be placed in any track, but in practice the Alpha Track was filled entirely with the school’s white population, while the Beta Track was filled with the schools Asian, Latino, and Middle Eastern population, as well as the school’s few black students, who had to pass an additional IQ test to gain access to the Alpha track, which they universally failed.

Allen had already been put in the school’s Beta Track last year, and by the looks of things he would be again this year. It didn’t help his humiliation that the girl he had a crush on, the half-white, half-Asian Holly Robinson, was the girl assigned to do the penis measuring for the school’s Asian division. He was so embarrassed to just be seen naked by her, he didn’t even consider how it must’ve looked for the vibe, provided for those sissy boys to pathetic too get hard from anything but anal stimulation, to slide so easily up his back side, all because of the hard rammings it had gotten from white dicks last year…

“3 inches again Allen! Looks like its the beta track again for you! Try and be more of a man next year, okay Allen?” Holly laughed. Filled with an odd mixture of shame and arousal, Allen just gulped, nodded, and shuffled off to get his clothes as Holly called for the next Asian weakling to come humiliate himself.

For Allen, the domination began almost immediately. Just the next period during gym class, that jerk Tommy Scott was forcing him to blow him! When their busty blond gym teacher, Miss Pam, went to check to see what was taking them so long to get the soccer balls for class, she could only laugh at what she saw when she opened the supply closet door.

“Couldn’t even wait a second, could you Tommy? Alright, alright, I know better to stand between a white man and his nut. You better hurry up and make him cum Allen, or you’ll get detention!” Miss Pam then got really close to Allen’s face to check his technique. “He’s not doing too good a job is he Tommy? Here, I think I might know something that’ll do the trick…”

Miss Pam then took one of her trusty vibrators, spat on it, and then shoved it right up Allen’s ass! Allen could barely help himself as his eyes rolled up in his head in pleasure. A switch turned on inside him, and before he knew it he could feel the spit in his mouth increase and his mouth began to suck on Tommy’s delicious white rod almost on its own, each lewd slurp timed with the pulses of the vibrator.

“Guh…that feels like…waaaay better Miss Pam, thanks-Urk!” Tommy said, right before blowing a large creamy load in Allen’s mouth, which Allen hungrily swallowed before he even realized how humiliating what he was doing was.

“Don’t mention it Tommy! The thing about Asian bitch boys is with just a little stimulation of their boi-pussy, they’ll easily show their inner slutty side!” Always the educational one, that Miss Pam.

This was only the beginning of Allen’s degradation, however. Just next week he pulled sports duty, where he’d have to be chained up in the boy’s locker room for the duration of that week’s football game, in order to provide relief to the white football players both before and after the game. Before the game was easy enough. Only Tony Roberts used his mouth, and while his dick was especially thick, Allen had enough experience with it last year to get him to cum quickly. All it took was a few sucks on his big white balls, followed by swirling his tongue around his pink puffy cockhead to get him to blow is thick load.

After the game was chaos, however. The team had won, and they were all riled up and ready to fuck. Allen lost count as players lined up behind him and in front of him, ravaging his Asian asshole, filling him up with cum he knew would be dripping out of him for weeks, to say nothing of all the cum he had swallowed sucking down their ivory cocks as fast as he could, trying to satisfy as many of them as possible, although he knew from experience the white men were truly rarely satisfied. The worst was how the players began making him and his partner in chains, Miguel Ramirez, clean their assholes with their tongues just as the cheerleaders came in. After they finished licking each white boy’s ass till he got hard again, they started in on the cheer leaders. Allen could only watch in disbelief as Holly Robinson, girl of his dreams, stripped off all her clothes and laid down on the bench for that jerk Tommy Scott, his dicklet twitching angrily in unwanted arousal as Tommy’s big white cock flashed in and out of her half-yellow pussy. The worst part however was how after every time he came in Holly, Tommy would force Allen to clean his dick with his tongue. As much as Allen was loathed to admit it, Tommy’s cum did taste really good mixed with Holly’s pussy juice…

____

 

Its a common misconception that the term LBFM can apply to any Asian. In reality, this term is much better suited to the darker toned inhabitants of Southeast Asia (essentially any Asian country south of China), as opposed to the more yellow toned East Asians (who are in turn essentially the big three of Asia: Japan, China, and Korea). Its for this reason that the term was effectively popularized during the Vietnam war.

However, no country better exemplifies the spirit of the Little Brown Fuck Machine than the white man’s paradise, Thailand, where the sex is so cheap for white tourists it may as well be free. In order to best exemplify this spirit to the world market, and in order to get more sucky-sucky tourist dollars, the Thai government has even assigned two LBFM ambassadors to the Caucasian world, the near identical twins Anong and Boonsri. As you may have noticed, Boonsri is a member of another staple of Thai culture, the lady boy! Truly no where else in the world do Asian men accept their feminine natures than Thailand.

In the scheme of things, Anong and Boonsri’s job is really quite simple. All they have to do is provide “service” to every white tourist who comes to Thailand, the idea being that after one free taste of Thai holes, white men will gladly shill out a few more dollars to cum again and again inside the women (and boi-women) of Thailand. In addition to generating more tourist income for the impoverished country, it also has an added benefit of injecting Aryan genetics into their weak inferior gene pool.

The twins routine for each toursit is simple but effective. They begin by giving the white man a double incest blowjob, with Anong specializing in the shaft and Boonsri being a savant at playing the Caucasian ballsack with her tongue. After the white man cums the first time, the twins swap his cum back and forth between their mouths until the white man is hard again. Here the white man has to make what many call the hardest decision of his trip: does he fuck Boonsri’s elastic suction girlish ass first, or does he cream pie Anong’s thai-twat? Fortunately for the white man, when he finishes with one, he can switch right to the other, and go back and forth till he’s satisfied, with whatever one not currently in use usually alternating between eating his ass and sucking his balls as he rams their sibling. Finally the twins clean every inch of their white lover with their tongues before finally welcoming him to Thailand, and sending him on his way.

Truly, it is wonderful being a white man traveling the world today.

____

Back in Korea she was a renowned and well respected pop singer. Sure, she had faded a little since the 80s and 90s, but she had managed to make the transition from teeny bopper to milf diva quite seamlessly.

Well, at least until she was captured by enemy forces when her country was conquered by the newly formed Aryan Empire. Sure, she’s still on “tour,” but things have changed quite a bit. Her audience is now entirely Caucasian, and she’s no longer the headlining act. Instead, her and the rest of the captured cultural “artifacts” of her enslaved civilization travel around the empire in order to give its men and women a taste of their exotic new servants, until she’ll be auctioned off to the highest bidder at her final tour’s end.

Fortunately for her, however, having a throat that can produce high Cs is also quite useful for receiving large Ds…

____

With advancements in genetic engineering having grown by leaps and bounds over the last few years, the genetic scientists of the West Aryan’s Reich’s Slave Creation Unit have been going, what some might call, “a little overboard” in recent years. While the creation and modification of inferior slaves has been a great source of income for the Reich, who often will sell off excess slave designs with little to no government use to corporations who specialize in the creation and distribution of Inferior genetic stock for slavery purposes, whether they be intended for agricultural, commercial, or “personal” use.

One example of the excess commonly found in “personal,” or more accurately “pleasure,” models can be seen in the advertisement pictured above. The 2H Centross model is created from a base of Gook (Chinese variety) stock mixed with horse DNA, which is neutered from birth in order to both mimic the ranching process of gelding horses, as well as commit the specimen to a life long occupation as a butt-slut.

The model was released specifically in time to coincide the new years final obliteration of the Chinese resistance at the dawn of their “Year of the Horse,” and event commonly referred to in history books as “The Final Gelding.” Gelding, for those unfamiliar, is the process of castrating a genetically undesirable male horse. These horses will then sometimes be mounted as if they were females by breeding stud horses when no fertile mares are available, which the gelded horses often passively take. In turn the final defeat of the Chinese resistance forces was seen as the final elimination of whatever Chinese masculinity still existed, which can be observed in the docile nature of the conquered chinks of today.

The centross model has proven very popular with military types who wish to relive the glory days of the castration of the Chinese culture, as well as with patriotic types in general. The centross in particular is known for both its gentleness and willingness to be mounted, as its chemical castration early in life keeps testosterone levels to an utter minimum, as well as renders its penis somewhat hilariously and adorably underdeveloped, leaving its only way to orgasm from anal stimulation, which it’ll gladly receive at any time. In addition to the added horse DNA, through some stroke of genius Scientists have also managed to add gook cunt DNA to its rectal cavity, effectively making its hole self lubricating, a breakthrough which has quickly become standard across inferior slave models. The model also comes with an optional easily gripped unicorn horn for better control during rough bouts of anal fornication.

The centross has also become something of a ubiquitous feature across Asia, as it is the favored assistant of Aryan military officers posted there. Utilizing its mathematically gifted gook brain, the centross has been shown to be the perfect secretary for Aryan military men whose minds are better suited for fighting and conquering. The centross can often be seen cheerily trailing their white masters on streets all over Asia, often a few feet behind as a sign of respect while carrying their master’s materials, and usually wearing little more than an easily removed thong for easy access, as well as the occasional set of decorative glasses for those masters who prefer the nerdy look in their chinks.

It is also common on the street’s of Asia for White men to mount their centross’s in full view of the public, using their large white cocks to thoroughly dominant their inferior creature’s asshole whenever they are need of a release…

Asian women often find these displays of ultimate masculinity somewhat humorous at their male racial counterparts expense, while Asian men can only hang their head in shame at this symbol of their ultimate emasculation that pervades their daily lives, with more than a few of both genders secretly wishing it was them receiving the Aryan sexual pounding in the centross’s stead…

____

T’was Aryanmas eve, and not an inferior was scurrying through master’s house, not a nigger dog, not even a injun mouse. The master’s Aryan sons and daughters were asleep in their beds, with visions of freshly gifted slaves dancing in their heads.

Little Samantha wanted a gook bitch boy to do her math homework, while mischievous little Daniel wanted a sand nigger wench to show him the finer parts of making explosives, ever the little pyromaniac, but Master Mathew was getting to the age where he would require a slave with certain, how one might say, “attributes.”

Little did Mathew know his Mother had personally picked out one just last week on a quick tour of conquered Asia! When the mistress saw Dai-Tai’s prodigious rack (the largest in her village), she knew she was just the slave for her budding boy. After all, she had breastfed the prodigious lad well into his early teens!

Dai-Tai for her part required no force to be captured, but rather volunteered for the opportunity. Mathew’s father had been the military commander who had overseen the capture of her village years ago, and it was merely a part of her Asian instincts to insinuate herself into the strongest bloodline. If that required being a caucasian teenage boy’s concubine, she didn’t mind in the least.

Not being able to wait to please her new master, and being far too anxious to stay tied up under the tree with the rest of the holiday slaves, Dai-Tai managed to wiggle her big gooky bosom out of her ceremonial restraints, and crept up to the young Master’s room. Not wanting to scare the young man, Dai began slowly by sneaking her way under the lad’s cover’s and began to slowly apply her warm tongue to the lad’s shaft, beginning by sucking his already large flaccid member into her mouth and moistening it liberally, until she managed to coax it to its full might. In his sleep, Mathew began to mumble a girl’s name, which brought a smile to Dai’s lips.

“No caucasian boy! this is no wet dream of a high school crush! This is the real deal, and I promise I’ll make me your favorite breeding wench, just you wait and see!” Dai-Tai promised this secretly to herself as she continued to worship the lad’s shaft. In the morning, she would discover the name he muttered was actually his mother’s but it was no matter…

As Mathew came closer to orgasm, he began to rouse from his slumber. With stars still in his eyes, he sleepily observed the slant cunt in front of him, whose pale skin and jet black hair seemed to mirror the stars shining through the window. Surely he must still be dreaming, he thought! As she could feel him getting close in her mouth, she withdrew her attentions and began to undo the front of her white ceremonial holiday slave shirt to expose her milky white breasts for he new master’s sleepy eyes to see. Staring up at her new master with pure devotion, not believing her own luck to have received such a cute new master, she began to massage his cock with spit lubed breasts. Slowly but surely, she guided her new master to his first real conquering orgasm with an inferior female, all the while adoring his young cute face with a mixture of motherly and sensual love. When he finally splurted his little Aryan soldiers all over her chinky tits, she merely cleaned him up with her tongue, making sure his tired eyes saw her lovingly lick up each bit of semen off of her tits, before tucking him back in to sleep, all without a word.

Mathew wouldn’t realize that this was more than vivid dream until that very morning, when he would come downstairs to find himself greeted by Dai-Tai’s smiling bound face…

____When junior all star short stop Joey Lin was accepted to his new highschool’s baseball team after transferring, he thought it was his MLB headed stats they were after. Little did he know he was little more than a replacement chink after their last one, Steve Tanaka, got sent to the hospital after a particularly rough big game celebration gang bang.

Joey should have probably known something was up when he first arrived. Sure, he’d been in locker rooms before, but this was his first one with actual group showers. He was hesistant to participate in the team’s ritual pregame group shower session, but his coach seemed weirdly insistent about it, and he didn’t want to be the odd man out on his first big game.

Even though he didn’t want to admit it, the difference between him and his all caucasian peers was obvious. Between his soft asian body, and their hard marble bodies, their over 6 ft tall height and his measly 5′8′’ stature, their long, veiny, thick, white cocks dangling between their legs over full, heavy matured ballsacks, and his own dainty, almost girlish asian cock…

For most of the shower, Joey tried to keep to himself, away from the boyish rough houseing of the rest of the team, the head locks, the juvenile insults, the bragging about cock size…all until Joey felt a firm grab on his behind, causing him to jump a little. It was David Johanson, team captain, with a smug look on his face, and a full hard-on.

“What? You like that you little faggot? Just wait till after the game.”

The rest of the team, suddenly all eyes on him, began laughing. Before he could ask just what the hell he meant, coach called for them to all get out of the shower and ready for the game.

The team won the game, but Joey was a little puzzled. He had sat on the bench the whole time! Hadn’t the whole reason he transferred to this school been to play on their baseball team?

When they got back to the locker room, the boys were especially raucous. Joey tried to keep to himself as he changed, embarrassed by his lack of play time, but he wasn’t left alone for long. As soon as he got his pants down by his ankles, he felt a firm push on his back, shoving him up against his locker, followed by a warm pressure up against the back of his boxer shorts.

“Should I break em in boys?” came the voice of David, followed by a loud cheer.

Before he knew what was happening, Joey felt a hand cover his mouth as another yanked down his boxers around his knees, before feeling a blazing pain spurt up his backside. Before Joey’s brain could process the fact that David had just shoved the length of his 10 inch, thick white dick up his unlubricated, girlishly hairless asshole, he let out a little moan. Picking up on this immediately, David began to taunt him as he slowly inched his cock in and out of his asshole.

“You hear that moan boys? Looks like we got ourselves a natural faggot on our hands.”

Joey began to weekly push back against the hand holding him in place, but David quickly put an end to it by slamming Joey’s head deeper into his locker, knocking Joey’s brain loose. As his mouth was unmuffled he began to let out a little cry, but this too was quickly by another hand yanking him by his hair down in a white flash, Joey suddenly found his face pressed up against a thick, soft, fleshy tube which radiated masculine musk. After a few seconds of jostling, Joey soon found that tube in his mouth, sliding in and out across his wet tongue, by then far too dazed to think of biting down. His brain was too addled to think of why, but something about the Caucasian boy’s cock-smell was comforting in all the chaos. Its pheromones radiates primal messages to Joey’s latent sissy brain. This was a real man’s cock. Treat it well and he can protect you from this dark, scary world…

Of course, the nominally straight Joey would have normally been horrified by this intense homoerotic display. But this was no normal event. In the blur of white cocks that followed, team mate after team mate dumping loads and loads down his throat and down his ass, intermittently choosing to paint his yellow body a superior white color, his mind as it was seemed to break. Before he knew it was happening, Joey was pushing his ass up against eachone of his assailants, forcing their cocks deeper inside of him while also opening his throat as much as he could. By the time they were finished, Joey’s entire face was covered in genetically superior sperm, and his brain itself seemed to be drowned in the torrent of cum.

Now Joey receives less time on the field than ever, but he couldn’t be happier. In fact, he rarely leaves the locker room at all during games, instead keeping his boy-pussy lubed and read for whenever a player needs a special release, that is if he’s not already blowing everyone in the dugout…

____

One of the aspects of white cock that shocks Asian women, and yet is rarely talked about, is its warmth. Whereas the small Asian penis often lacks enough blood vessels to become decently hard (or expand beyond the size of a white new born male for that matter), the virile white cock is often packed with veins coursing with rich warm blood. This forms a stark contrast against the coldness of Asian cock for women who have never had a white cock before, and for Asian women fortunate to only have had white cock and yet unfortunate enough to try Asian cock latter in life it can be so shockingly unpleasant as to swear off Asian penises for the rest of their lives.

Because once you’ve had a nice, warm white cock spurt an even harder load deep inside you, all rice whores know there’s no going back…

____

With new scientific studies showing that the sperm of the Caucasian male contains extremely high amounts of protein, it has become very popular all over the world as a sports drink, especially with the female population. In Japan, its sold in vending machines by the condom full, where its popularity in part has been fueled by its ad campaign. In these ads, popular female celebrities appear fully nude, often draped in condoms full of Caucasian cum, and usually surrounded by slogans declaring the power of white cum.

“Feel Super Energized By White Sperm, Today!”

Take for example the ad above, featuring popular actress Midori Kamakura, well known for her modest and demure public persona. When young Japanese women see how much of a supercharged superslut even the most prudish girl can become with a taste of white sperm, naturally they’ll want a taste for themselves…

_____

Veronica Cheng supposed she should’ve known better than to bring her new white boyfriend, Mark, home to meet her mother. After all, there was a reason her Asian husband kept her locked up in the home all day.

As soon as Mrs. Cheng caught the scent of the young Aryan stud’s cock, all sense of decorum in the usually refined Asian milf was lost. Veronica could only watch in frustration, so annoyed by her own mother she couldn’t even notice her own cunt had begun to dribble, as her mother slutted herself out in front of Mark. Sure, it had started out innocently enough, with her mother asking Mark to sit next to her on the couch so she could “get to know him a little better.”

Of course, not even Mark realized at the time the part she wanted to “get to know the best” was just how much bigger his dick was than her husband’s (which as it turns out, was plenty). It wasn’t long before Mrs. Cheng’s tits were out and legs were spread wide, as she openly fondled her daughter’s boyfriend’s white cock in front of her.

“Oh! He’s got a big one sweetie! I think this one’s a keeper!”

Mrs. Cheng then plunged face first into Mark’s lap, skillfully unbuttoning and unzipping his pants using only her teeth, and began lewdly sucking on his already hardened, throbbing cock as soon as it sprang from its khaki prison.

“And such good-slurp-taste! Have you tried this yet honey? I made us dinner, but I might get full just on this white cock!”

“Uh, Veronica, I didn’t know your mom was so-uh-affectionate!”

Mark was flustered, but wasn’t exactly going to turn down a blow job, from a hot Asian milf no less.

“Mom! What are you doing!?!? J-jeesh…”

Veronica wanted to get more upset, but she was too distracted by the scene in front of her. She hadn’t seen just how big Mark’s cock was before, and had never realized just how nice her own mother’s tits were. Subconsciously she had already lowered a hand down to her crotch and began rubbing herself, but she was too entranced to know it. Mark, for his part, was too stunned to even make a sound.

“Now here comes the real test! Ready Mark? Of course you are! Just look how big and stiff your cock is!”

Mrs. Cheng then lowered himself onto his bulging Aryan penis, reverse cowgirl style facing her daughter, and proceeded to give her a play-by-play on all her thoughts about Mark’s cock as her fat gook-tits jiggled and flapped around wildly.

“Umf!-Sweetie!-Uhn-You really got to try this! His white dick is amazing! Its veiny in-oh oh oh right there right there-all the right spots! I told you to always date a white boy! Its twitching! Come on-ohhhhhnf-let it all out inside momma Mark!”

She then thrust the entire length of Mark’s cock all the way in her chinky pussy. Veronica could see Mark’s large white nuts begin to twitch, pouring what seemed an endless amount of cum into her own mother’s pussy, until it began to overlow and spill around the base, some even staining the couch. When Mrs. Cheng lifted up her body and released his cock, it flopped over, still half hard, like a sleeping white leviathan just waiting to be awoken again, while her cunt gushed his milky seed. Mrs. Cheng just took one of her yellow hands, scooped out some of his superior seed, and lovingly licked it off each finger. Her mother, still resting on Mark’s lap, with one hand drapped around his exhausted and stunned head from the vigorous surprise sex session he just endured, beckoned her daughter over to try a taste.

“You’ve really got to try this honey! It tastes delicious! Just come right over and drink a little bit from mommy’s cunt…”

Having rubbed herself twice two orgasm from her mother’s little display, her brain was too shorted out on pleasure to consider the moral implications of what she was about to do. The little voice in the back of her head, telling her this was all wrong, sick, and twisted, was drowned out by the endorphins clouding her brain. Her mother’s tight little asian pussy looked too good with her studly new white boyfriend’s cum in it, how could she resist? She leaned forward, stuck out her tongue, and licked up some of the salty sweet white nectar flowing from her mother’s pussy. She was right. The taste of her mother mixed with the taste of Mark’s genetics was wonderful.

She had decided. She’d need to bring Mark home a lot more often, her father and his “no-white-boys-in-the-house” policy be damned. If sharing her white boyfriend with her mother felt this good, nothing else mattered. Even if he didn’t realize it yet, he was the new man in both of their lives, and they’d be sure to make the “most” of it…

_____

With the recolonization of Asia by the white race finally complete, new traditions had to arise in the deeply traditional land to satiate their new white overlords. One new tradition that has gained particular traction is the offering of the female relatives of Asian statesmen or business men to visiting white dignitaries to help them manage their larger sexual needs for their stay in Asia.

The public coupling of a white man and an Asian man’s daughter has even become the new normal way of sealing important treaties or business deals, usually in front of a seated audience of clapping Asian politicians or business associates. Children resultant from these sexual acts are considered auspicious, and are usually referred to as either “money babies” or “diplomacy babies” depending on the circumstance of their conception.

Above, you can see the young Jing-Wei, daughter of the Chinese Party Chariman, preparing herself in traditional dress for her live televised mating with the large cock of the white American president Jack Laoch. The coupling is meant to seal the new defense pact between the two nations, which requires China to relinquish all armaments to the U.S. military and cease any military action in the Asian region, a step to further integrating the country into the white sphere of influence. The diplomacy baby Jing-Wei will bear the president after this encounter will be called “Dao-Ming,” or “Shining Path,” and is hoped to become a great leader of Asian women, showing them the “shining path” of white love and submission.

_____

 

When Mamoru’s girlfriend invited him to the beach, he was excited. After all, this would be the closest he’d seen her naked in their 5 month relationship. And when his little sister asked to tag along, he was surprised, but glad. She had walked in on him masturbating a week ago, and he was worried she might have noticed the picture he was using just happened to be of her. He hoped that not only this meant she hadn’t noticed the photo but also the incident had blown over, although a tiny part of him also hoped that not only had she noticed, this was also her way of communicating a reciprocating interest.

When they all got into the car together he was a little shocked. His girlfriend had dyed her hair a slutty shade of blue like a porn star he saw in a grainy video online last week. Even though it had been a white-on-Asian interracial porno, his formerly prudish girlfriend’s proximity to anything sexy only served to turn him on secretly. He couldn’t wait to finally see her in that swimsuit.

Of course when he finally did, it was the second biggest shock of the day. Both his sister and girlfriend were in the most whorish swim-wear he’d ever seen. Even though one of the girls was his sister, his tiny nip-dick quickly sprang to attention. He couldn’t believe it, not only was his girlfriend in a bikini, he could see all of her tits! And as her boyfriend, they were all his right? To say nothing of his little sister (who he noticed clearly wasn’t so little since her tits finally came in) in her slutty sling bikini. She had to be into him right? Did they plan this?

The answer to the last question was yes, but not for the reason he wanted. When he finally looked around at the other people at the beach, he noticed they were entirely Caucasian, and the males among them, both young and old, all had their eyes glued on his sister and girlfriend. A tiny voice in the back of his head wondered, did they just use me and my car to get to this beach for the white men? They had been spending an awfully lot of time together lately, her and his sister. Could she have really been that porn star? Could she have corrupted his precious little sister into a white cock loving whore!?

Even thought he wouldn’t get any clear answers from either of them that day, all signs pointed to a universal yes. As soon as the two girls got sight of the horde of Aryan cocks slowly approaching their position, like glistening white spears aimed at the yellow tiger of their Asian pussies, he ceased to exist to them. In a moment, they struck, while poor Mamorou could only watch as his little sister and girlfriend got viciously, and more disturbingly consensually, sexually assaulted by the Aryan males. The swimsuits with their thin straps were not meant to conceal, but to entrap more white cocks as the rubbed against their yellow flesh waiting for a chance for a turn at one of their wet holes. As it turned out, the swimsuits even had concealed holes at the front and back entrances of their pelvises, so they didn’t even need to take them off as the white men had their way with them. Soon the swimsuit’s straps became sticky webs, coated in superior cum that gleamed along their golden bodies. Unable to look away, Mamoru saw his sister gulp down large white dick after large white dick, unable to figure out how the virginal little sister he knew could stuff such large cocks down her mouth like a seasoned whore. He didn’t know it, but his girlfriend had been training her for weeks with a series of strap-ons, preparing his sister’s holes for her first religious experience, her first white orgy, which just so happened to be today.

He couldn’t believe how his girlfriend managed to fit such large throbbing pricks in her ass either while still seeming so tight, it almost seeming as hungry as she was, never gaping, always clenched around a white pole or nothing at all. His girlfriend was a recent white cock convert, but she was a devoted one. Ever since she met that white porn star two weeks ago, her whole life had been turned upside down. Her father hadn’t even seen her for the last week, as she filmed video after video of her taking white dicks. On his birthday she’d even filmed a large bukkake session with a dozen white men, religiously wiping her face after they’d all blown, and while sucking it off her fingers like the sweetest jelly, she said:

“Sorry daddy, but these white men take care of me now. Just see how much they’ve been feeding me?”

Gulp.

She’d lost count of the creampies she’d recieved in her little rice cunt, but was far from caring anymore. She had had a taste of the power of Aryan genetics, and wanted more.

It wasn’t long for the white women to join in on the fun as well, grinding their cunts into the yellow harlot’s faces, laying the worst of the racial verbal abuse on them for luring away their men, while some simply licked all over their bodies to catch any drop of their Aryan semen they could.

“You want more gook whore? Here, drink some Aryan pussy juice.”

Whatever white women even noticed the little Asian boy watching only gave him looks of disgust. Sure, their men fucked anything they wanted, but at least they were actually men compared to this little weakling.

As the day slowly wound to a close, the two sisters simply laid on their backs, legs spread wide, as they let each of the white men cum their last drop straight into their wombs with each powerful jackhammer thrust. Mamoru had long since retreated to watch from the car, unable to help himself anymore, he jacked off through the tears, unable to stop the thoughts running through his head of just how beautiful his sister looked serving those white men as a cum rag, and how even the most loving tender sex with him could never compare to the raw joy that shown in her senseless eyes, as her head jolted back and body shook after each orgasm, only able to think enough to utter a single word:

“More.”

_______

In order to combat the massively declining birthrates in Asian countries caused by the historically low fertility, potency, and general masculinity of their male populations, Asian governments have begun literally shipping their young women across the world to predominantly Caucasian countries in order to harness the enormous procreative ability of Aryan sperm.

Due to the effectiveness of their ad campaigns, such as in the poster above, Asian women have been flocking in droves across the continent to volunteer to go abroad in order to be impregnated by white men. The seal that’s placed across their cunt is meant to be a type of “seal-of-quality,” only in this case it acts as a “seal-of-chastity” to let the white man know his Asian girl is coming pregnancy free, although this is usually a given considering the incredible low in sexual activity in their home countries.

When the yellow girl is received by her new white master, she is required to uphold the highest standards of Asian politeness and decorum in order to honor their home countries, which in this case requires total sexual servitude. Although her goal is to achieve as much vaginal intercourse as possible, and thus a pregnancy, she is required to keep her entire body available, as to keep the white man as sexually active and interested in her possible to ensure their master-slave engagement will not end prematurely. Although the girls are supposed to return home as soon as a pregnancy is achieved, many have successfully petitioned their government to stay on longer to produce more babies. Blinded by the promise of more Asian children, the governments have universally extended all of their girls’ contracts, unable to see the truth that they have lost their women forever to the promise of being able to endlessly drink Aryan semen into all of their holes… 

______

Asians can be a proud race, sometimes even thinking they’re better than the other inferiors in their white master’s harem. A good way to counter act this arrogance is to place your Asian slut on 24/7 urine drinking duty. This simple act of degradation can work wonders on Asian sluts, who typically have cultural backgrounds that highly emphasize physical cleanliness (for instance, I once dominated a Chinese girl in Hong Kong who refused to eat french fries with anything but chopsticks, for fear of getting grease on her fingers).

One should be careful though, as Asian sluts are also particularly vulnerable to getting addicted to the musky and masculine scent and taste of a white man’s piss, as it contrasts strongly to the effeminate scents of the Asian men they’re used to, which in turn may result in them getting thoroughly addicted to drinking it, sometimes even requesting to drink it even when you’d rather use the traditional restroom…

_______

When the U.N. passed the Global Asians Sissification Act, or G.A.S.A., some Asian boys responded to it better than others.

Michael Wu in particular was quite resistant, at least until he reached the butt plug segment of his training.

Something about that hard, rigid firmness up his girlish ass really triggered the inner female in him…

By the time he made it to the live white cock service part of his training, Michael, now Michelle, was giggling and sucking cock with the best of them.

_____

In order to to foster appreciation of the male Aryan form in all of its varieties, a special form of art class has been mandated across the Aryan empire. Simply put, the models for these classes are pulled entirely out of the white male student body, while the artists are all female of all colors. For those newly acquired regions of the empire in Asia and Africa where white male populations are still scarce, certain popular models are elected by their female classmates to travel overseas to give their inferior race counterparts a taste of what superior genetics looks like.

The young Jimmy Perkins, pictured above, is currently modeling for the girls of Bichi High in Tokyo for the third time today, in a class led by fellow foreign exchange student the blonde Misty Sanders. These art classes typically end in extended orgies, so I’m sure you can understand young Jimmy’s flustered expression at the thought of having to fuck silly his third classload of nip-sluts today…

____

“Oh hey, honey! This chink boy you got really is great! I’ve been training his boy-pussy all day, wanna take it for a test drive?”

Sandra Summers was unsure at first what to make of the chink-slave boy her husband had bought at the slave market last week. She had never thought of herself much in the way of a domminatrix, but when her beloved Aryan husband had given the task of making him “bedroom ready” she was determined not to disappoint him!

At first the chink-boy’s body disgusted her, so different than the masculine body of her white husband. But slowly she came more and more around to it, as she begun to understand more and more that this creature had more in common with a woman than a man. His girlish ass, feminine voice, lack of definite muscle tone, and the cute way his useless cocklette got stiff when she put the dildo in. Before long, she was dressing him like a doll in stockings and treating him like a little doggy!

She just knew her husband was going to love “him”…

_____

To the untrained eye, it may seem like this man is cheating on his beautiful, white, Aryan wife. Of course, these people are missing one key detail:

These girls are Asian.

As these girls are essentially subhuman when compared to whites, its really no different than if the man was jacking off alone in his hotel room, only with a little extra “assistance.” Not only this, but his wife is fully aware of her husband’s behavior and supports it, as in reality all white women know these lowly Asian women pose no threat to her superior Aryan form. And as every good Aryan wife knows, there is literally nothing that can stop a Aryan male from sexually conquering an Asian woman, as their bodies are effectively mass produced to coax the cum out of white men’s superior balls, as their feminine features are effectively designed to trigger the sexual conquest instincts in white men.

Its for this reason that these women’s Asian husbands don’t consider this cheating either.

The untrained eye may have again assumed that these women were common prostitutes. But in actuality, the one on the right is a Harvard educated lawyer faithfully married to an Asian doctor, and the other is a devoted home maker and mother of 3 mixed race daughters (despite her husband being full blooded Asian as well). As its simply so well known that Asian women are in reality already the sole sexual property of white males, their Asian husbands know better than to even raise a single word of protest.

For all of these reasons, its important to never assume in any situation, unless of course your assumption is that whatever the white man is doing is 100 percent ethical, in which case you’d just be correct.

_____


End file.
